


death is a temporary sort of thing (except, not anymore)

by starrydreams



Series: warm up fics [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, just my take on uhhhh the Lup Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: At least she would look like she was chilling when she died.





	death is a temporary sort of thing (except, not anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> when will i stop writing angst lup fics

     Lup’s back hit the cave wall, knocking the air out of her lungs with a small ‘oof.’ The rock made her open wound sting more than it already did from the poison. It didn’t help that she slid down the wall to sit on the cave floor with a loud groan. This didn’t go as she planned it. This was quite possibly the farthest from how she had wanted things to go.

     It was going to be simple, she had told herself. She would pick up the gauntlet after it destroyed another town, and she would store it away. Simple, easy, wouldn’t take that long at all. However, she should have expected the betrayal from her guide. She should have expected the thrall to be too tempting to him. She should’ve just gone alone and figured out the cave system herself, but, she was a fool.

     Her mind spun with these thoughts as the poison already getting to her made her light headed and worsened the dizzy effect. Every part of her ached and burned with a fire she had never really felt before, one that she couldn’t exactly control.

     Lup closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddery breath. She might as well get comfortable here as she waited for the poison to kill her. She’d be in her lich form after that, and she could get back home.

     She shifted on the floor so her robe was covering her wound more, not dirtying it. She stretched her legs out before bending her right leg at the knee. She rested her right arm on said knee and tucked the Umbra Staff close to her person as she hugged herself with her left arm. Her head came to rest against the wall and she let out a sigh.

     At least she would look like she was chilling when she died.

     Lup’s thoughts drifted to her brother, to her husband, and to her friends as she waited for the poison to take its course. They would probably be awake by now, it had been a few hours since she left, they would’ve seen her note by now. They would probably be pissed with her that she came home in her lich form instead of in her body. They didn’t reset, she wouldn’t be getting a new body within a year. She was stuck like this for… an indefinite amount of time. Forever, if they couldn’t figure out how to get a new body for her.

     She should’ve told them where she was going on the note, she decided after a moment passed and another wave of dizziness and pain washed over her. Maybe, then, they would be here by now to be with her as this happened, or, maybe, they would be there with her before she ever got stabbed at all. The latter would’ve been ideal, she would rather not be in this situation now if she could help it. (She laughed weakly at how literal “backstabber” was in this situation. She winced.)

     Lup closed her eyes as the familiar feeling of dying crept up on her and swiftly overtook her senses. Her last thoughts were about Taako and Barry and how they would each tell her off when she got home.

     The sensation of leaving her body and ascending into her lich form was always a weird feeling. It was indescribable as she became a being of pure magic with no ties to morality. It was one of those things you could never get used to, and it always took a second to adjust to the feeling before she could move on and go about her business.

     Lup rose and stretched her odd, skeletal form for a moment before turning to leave the cave the way she came. She needed to be getting home about now. Before she could, however, a movement in the corner of her vision caught her attention.

     She watched, to her horror, as the umbra staff shifted in the grasp of her dead body and turned inside out. She tried to escape, tried to run from the inevitable, but it quickly sucked her up and inside. Once it had her trapped, it closed back up and settled nicely back into the grip of her body.

     Then, everything was black.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos/comment if you liked!!


End file.
